You are my happy ending, Killian Jones
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: Une fois de plus, Emma doit protéger la ville. Mais cette fois, elle n'en ressortira pas indemne. Basé sur les spoilers d'Emma combattant à l'épée. OS Rated M soft ( Captain Swan/ Cs )


**hey !**

 **Pour vous faire patienter de l'interminable attente du Hiatus d'été un petit OS M soft. Le début est inspiré des spoils sur le combat d'Emma. J'espère que mon interprétation vous conviendra xD Comme d'habitude, j'ai laissé quelques mots anglais (Hook, Love, Mom). Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai une info assez importante :3**

* * *

 ** _I loved you and I loved you and I lost you_**

 ** _And it hurts like hell_**

Emma se tenait devant lui, une épée à la main, faisant face à un personnage encapuchonné aux habits aussi sombre que son âme. La Sauveuse était seulement couverte d'un top ébène alors que la noirceur de la nuit avait envahi les lieux. Il serrait Henry contre lui. Pourtant dieu sait à quel point il aurait voulu être au près de sa Princesse, à quel point il aurait voulu la protéger. Mais une fois de plus, elle avait anticipé les intentions de son pirate et avait créé autour d'elle une sorte d'aura magique afin qu'il se retrouve forcé de ne pas s'approcher. Les secondes passèrent, augmentant la frustration de Killian, celle de rester à observer de loin sans prendre part au combat. Il venait de récupérer Emma et on essayait déjà de lui l'arracher. Avant de se précipiter vers le danger, avant que Killian tente de l'en dissuader, Emma lui avait dit de lui faire confiance, qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle s'en sortait toujours. Pourtant cette fois-là, Killian ne réussissait pas à croire les mots de la Sauveuse. L'homme à la capuche ne bougeait toujours pas, à croire qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de Killian, comme s'il savourait chaque moment qui rapprochait Emma d'une possible mort. Il engagea finalement le combat. La force des épées se frappant projeta plusieurs étincelles. Aucun des deux ne semblait réussir à blesser l'autre. Le combat était tel que les deux adversaires semblaient exécuter une danse, une danse mortelle. Si l'issu de cet affrontement n'était pas la mort, on aurait presque pu trouver ça beau. Mais le vainqueur finit par être désigné. L'épée s'enfonça profondément dans l'abdomen d'Emma, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Henry détourna le regard, toujours collé contre celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Emma tomba sur le sol, agonisante. Pourtant elle ne versa aucune larme, du moins pas devant l'homme qui venait de l'abattre. Jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincue, même dans la défaite. Car elle avait accompli sa tâche : elle avait protégé les deux hommes de sa vie. L'assassin disparût dans un nuage noir. La barrière de protection s'abaissa. Killian se précipita vers Emma, suivi de près par Henry.

« _Mom…_ », souffla l'Auteur.

Instinctivement, Emma avait pris dans une de ses mains celle de son fils et dans l'autre celle de son pirate. Elle s'y accrochait, comme à un dernier espoir.

« Henry écoute moi, commença Emma.

\- Non, arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis de me dire que tu m'aimes. Je t'interdis de me parler comme si c'était la fin ! » hurla-t-il, des torrents de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

À travers tout ce chaos, Emma sourit pourtant.

« _Kid,_ s'il te plait. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien. Au fond de lui, il savait.

« Tu as apporté la lumière dans ma vie Henry. Avant toi, je n'étais qu'une orpheline cherchant sa place dans ce monde sans réussir à la trouver. Mais quand tu as frappé à ma porte, tu as réécris mon histoire, celle que je méritais pourtant. Je devrais te dire que ma plus grande erreur a été de t'abandonner, mais je ne le ferai pas. Grâce à ça, tu m'as mené à ma famille. Tu m'as permis d'être réellement heureuse. Je t'aime Henry, n'en doute jamais. »

 _ **How can I say this without breaking**_

 _ **How can I say this without taking over**_

Les larmes avaient désormais aussi envahies ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers Killian qui refusait de la regarder. Avant même qu'elle commence, il la stoppa :

« Emma, non. Je suis revenu de l'Underworld, parce que ma place est à tes côtés. Tu ne peux pas mourir tu comprends ? Tu dois ramener les fins heureuses, Emma, et tu es ma fin heureuse. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Killian, -elle le força à la regarder- nous avions défié la mort trop de fois. Toute magie vient avec un prix. Je paie le prix de t'avoir ramené à mes côtés. Et je ne le regretterai jamais. Tu m'as rendue complète Killian, tu étais ma pièce manquante… »

Il refusa dans entendre plus. Il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant Emma continua :

« Tu es ma fin heureuse Killian Jones.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour nous, il rajouta, pour moi.

\- Parce qu'il n'a plus rien à faire. Killian, promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à me venger comme pour Milah.

\- Emma, je…

\- Promets-moi. »

Il finit par acquiescer.

« Vous êtes tous les deux ma fins heureuses. », dit-elle en serrant plus fort la main de ses véritables amours.

Pour la dernière fois, elle sourit.

Pour la dernière fois, elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Killian.

Pour la dernière fois, elle leur dit qu'elle les aimait.

Et pour la dernière fois, elle respira.

 _ **I loved you and I loved you and I lost you**_

 _ **And it hurts like hell**_

* * *

Killian se réveilla tremblant. Il était trempé de sueur et le duvet lui collait à la peau. Du regard, il chercha Emma. Mais la place normalement occupée par la Sauveuse était vide.

Il y posa sa main comme pour chercher la tiédeur du corps qui aurait du être là. Mais rien. Pas une once de chaleur.

 _Ce rêve ne pouvait pas être réel…_

Il s'extirpa du lit et chercha Emma dans la salle de bain. Il regarda même dans la chambre qu'occupait d'ordinaire Henry, mais rien. Aucune trace d'Emma. Il fut envahi par la panique.

 _Tu es ma fin heureuse Killian Jones._

Ces mots tournaient sans fin dans sa tête. Ils lui parurent soudainement si réels, comme si Emma les avait vraiment prononcés. Il chassa rapidement cette idée. Sa Princesse était en vie, elle le devait.

Il dévala les escaliers menant à l'entrée de la maison. C'est la qu'il la vit. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une chemise –sa chemise à lui-. Emma regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine l'air perdue. Killian put finalement ralentir les battements de son cœur. Elle était là, en vie.

« Emma. », soupira-t-il rassuré.

L'interpellée se retourna faisant face à Killian. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée. Depuis l'arrivée de Mister Hyde, Emma dormait très peu. Chaque nuit était une véritable épreuve et Killian se retrouvait souvent à devoir la rassurer, lui dire qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas qu'Emma ait crié cette nuit, sinon il se serait réveillé et n'aurait pas fait ce terrible cauchemar.

« Tu n'as pas dormi. », déclara Killian plus pour lui que pour elle.

Elle acquiesça. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle le méritait et que peu importe le rêve qu'elle ferait, il serait là à son réveil. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il finit par s'approcher et Emma se leva pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant cette instant. Emma soupira d'aise dans les bras de son pirate. Il avait l'effet de l'apaiser par de simples gestes. Elle attira la bouche de Killian à la sienne. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. D'abord timidement, puis leur baiser s'intensifia. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues entamèrent un combat sans merci, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils durent finalement se séparer, à bout de souffle. La Sauveuse appuya son front contre celui de son amant. Quand elle croisa le regard de son pirate, il était noir de désir. Il avait commencé à dessiner de petits cercles imaginaires dans le dos de sa Princesse. La peau d'Emma s'embrasa sous les assauts de Killian. La tension qui montait entre eux devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Hook passa sa main valide sous la cuisse d'Emma et sa main se diriga vers ses fesses. Il les caressa, parsemant en même temps le cou d'Emma de baiser ardent. Une fois arrivé à une partie de la peau de la Sauveuse qu'il savait sensible, il se mit à la lui suçoter afin d'y laisser sa marque. Emma, elle, se colla le plus possible à Killian, se tortillant sous ses gestes. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sous le t-shirt de son homme, s'attardant sur ses abdos bien dessiné. Bientôt, il se retrouva sans haut. Ses mains à elle se dirigèrent vers la bosse qui s'était formé sur le bas de pyjama de Killian, mais il l'empêcha de continuer. À la place, il la fit basculer sur la table. Emma se sentait de plus en plus perdre le contrôle et elle peinait à calmer cette sensation qui la prenait au bas-ventre. La main experte de Hook écarta le tissu qui couvrait l'intimité d'Emma et il se mit caresser son clitoris, évitant toujours le point le plus sensible de la Sauveuse. Il continua sa douce torture tout en détaillant son amante.

 _Bloody Hell ce qu'elle était magnifique._

Il avait toujours aimé voir Emma ainsi, sans ses murs qui l'entouraient. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur la table et la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, sans relâche. Il y mettait toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait. À force, ils avaient les lèvres gonflées et rougies. À l'instant présent, il n'y avait qu'eux. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait à Storybrooke en ce moment.

Emma ne tenait plus. S'il continuait de la torturer comme ça, frôlant l'endroit qui la tenaillait, elle allait devenir folle.

« Killian, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plait…

\- On se fait impatiente, _Love_?

\- _Hook_ , j'en peux plus là, supplia Emma à demi mots.

\- Si la demoiselle insiste… », railla-t-il.

Il attira le bassin d'Emma contre le sien et, retirant son bas ainsi que le sien, la pénétra d'un coup sec. La Sauveuse gémit tant c'était bon de le sentir en elle. Il lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de se mouvoir en elle. Jugeant qu'Emma était encore trop habillée, il lui retira la chemise qu'elle portait. Il embrassait son cou, son épaule, le haut de ses seins, pour finir sur ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents. Emma cherchait tant bien que mal à récupérer son souffle, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils finirent par atteindre le 7ème ciel en même temps. Après s'être retiré, Killian se laissa reposer sur Emma. Elle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de son homme, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. De l'autre, elle caressa son dos. Ils auraient voulu figer ce moment, que rien ne change. Juste eux. Killian s'appuya sur les coudes pour regarder sa princesse dans les yeux. Elle lui murmura un simple « Je t'aime ». Trois simples mots qui signifiaient pourtant tellement. Trois simples mots que Killian ne se lassaient jamais d'entendre. Trois simples mots qui résumaient leur histoire.

* * *

 **Alors une review ? Si certains se demandent d'où viennent les paroles en gras, c'est _Hurts like hell_ by Fleurie. J'en profite aussi pour demander de l'aide... J'ai bientôt fini ma fanfic _Hook, I will find you_ et j'ai une autre idée de fanfic inspirée d'un livre que je lis en ce moment, mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire si c'est une bonne idée, si je dois suivre la même histoire, attribué quel personnage à qui etc. Alors si une âme généreuse serait d'accord de m'aider, ça serait vraiment génial ! Sur ce, je vous laisse :3**


End file.
